


Outside the rain's fallin' down, there's not a drop that hits me. Scream at the sky but no sound is leavin' my lips.

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Caring is Sharing. [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tommy's time to be looked after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You dont have to read the first one, but it's always nice too anyway and it kinder helps explain how Tommy and Adam ended up together and living together.

''Tommy, I mean it, stop trying to move around okay...the doctor told you to rest up and that is what im going to make you do'' Adam told his boyfriend as he pressed two fingers against his chest and softly pushed him back down in to the chair which he was sat in, the glare on Tommy's face almost making him laugh before he bit his own lip to stop as Tommy twisted in the seat slightly and grabbed a notebook of the side unit, a pen in his hand as he started to quickly scribble away on it. ''Okay, but you have to promise me that you will stay sat down.'' Adam said before he was greeted with another scribbled 'fuck you'.

Adam couldnt help but feel sorry for Tommy as he walked in to the kitchen to get a can of soda, he knew how Tommy hated to be sat still all the time, but with his ankle in a cast, there wasnt much which Tommy could do at all, and then a few days ago he got a cold and lost his voice early last night. But at the same time, Tommy being ill made Adam smile because it gave him a chance to mother hen him and look after his boyfriend, although Adam knew that Tommy didnt always like the attention but deep down Adam also knew that Tommy loved being close to Adam all the time.  
''Baby we only have cherry left'' Adam called out as he opened the fridge, hearing a thump from the lounge, he couldnt help but grin to himself as he grabbed two cans of cola before shutting the fridge again. Settling the cans down on the side, Adam moved around the kitchen picking up a few packets of junk food which Tommy had brought on his last shopping trip despite Adam trying to get him to buy more healthy.  But after the car crash Tommy had, he was happy to have the chocolate and crips laying around, not only was it going to make Tommy happy, it made Adam smile knowing that someone else was living in his house with him.

Hearing the sounds of a guitar start playing, Adam frowned before sighing as he picked everything back up and walked back in to the lounge again to see that Tommy had moved from the chair and to the other side of the large lounge where all the insturments were kept, his foot propt up on a small amp with a cushion under it, while he he sat on the floor, leant against the wall before he turned towards Adam a small smile on his face before he stopped playing and grabed his pad and held it up.

'Im resting up'

''Sure you are Tommy- Joe, I dont think the doctor said that you could move around to sit on a hard floor'' Adam said as he walked over towards his boyfriend and dropped down next to him as Tommy flipped the pad over and showed it to him.

'I was bored'

''You wrote these all out already didnt you before you moved'' Adam asked as Tommy grinned and nodded, rolling his eyes as Tommy dropped the pad and made grabby hands at the junk food, Adam laughed and passed it to him before leaning down and stole a kiss from Tommy's lips which was returned before he pulled away and quickly got stuck in to the food. Sitting back against the wall again, Adam watched Tommy as he picked the disgarded guitar up again and settled it back in to his lap again, a satisfied smile on his lips as his fingers ran over the strings, a dull sound escaping before he started to play softly and Adam grinned slightly as he realized Tommy started playing Fever.  
''I love you Tommy-Joe'' Adam laughed out as the doorbell rang, leaning over he kissed the top of his head as Tommy stopped and made a heart shape with his fingers over his heart before pointing at Adam and raised to fingers which had him laughing again, ''I know you do you dork'' Adam mumbled as he pushed himself up on to his feet and crossed across the lounge and in to the hallway before pulling the front door open to find the rest of the band stood there with smiles.  
''I see Tommy is doing what the doctor said'' Isaac smirked out and Adam nodded slightly,  
''Doesnt he always'' He laughed out before stepping out the way for them to come in.  
''We thought we would come over and keep the dweeb company while you go for the interviews'' Ashley said and Adam felt his face drain of color slightly,  
''Interviews...Oh god, Lane is going to kill me, I totally forgot'' Adam gasped out before he pushed the door closed and turned to run up the stairs.

Looking up from his guitar, Tommy's face broke in to a grin as he waved slightly towards the other too before dropping his hand back down to the guitar again, he wasnt going to admit it to Adam but in a way he had wished he had listened and not moved around so much, his ankle was throbbing a little but he didnt want Adam to gloat at him that he had been right.  
''So how's our little stunt wanna be?'' Ashley asked which caused Tommy to grin a little before he put the guitar down and reached for the pad next to him and grabbed the pen which caused Ashley and Isaac to frown before he quickly scribbled and turned to show them.

'Been better, lost my voice cause of this fucking cold :( '

Laughing slightly Isaac walked over and dropped down next to him before Tommy shifted and leaned his head on his shoulder and tried to pull his frown and puppy dog eyes.  
''Oh you are such a idiot Tommy'' Ashley laughed as she sat the other side of him but by his foot, stealing his pen, she turned to his cast and started to doodle on it which had Tommy grinning.  
''Okay, Okay, do I look okay?'' Adam asked as he walked in to the room and Tommy and the others looked up at him,  
''Fine dude'' Isaac hollared out before Tommy raised his hands up and gave him a thumbs up before Adam rasied an eyebrow slightly and looked towards his boyfriend.  
''You knew didnt you'' Adam gasped out, finger pointing as Tommy tried to hide the smile before he shrugged, ''Oh give over you knew and you wernt going to say anything'' Adam spoke out again as Tommy pointed to his pad and then to Ashley who still had his pen. Grinning as the door rang again and Adam groaned, he smiled softer as he came rushing over and leaned down, leaving a kiss to the top of Tommy's head before he started to walk away again. ''I will see you later, I'll bring dinner home'' Adam called out as he quickly fled out the house and Tommy turned back to his two friends who had started to agure over who had the pen to draw on his cast.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Isaac and Ashley had to leave, it had started to rain and Adam had still not returned from his interviews, the house was silent, his fingers hurting a little from playing all day but he didnt want to stop, he had wanted something to do as no one would let him do anything else, now it was nearing 8pm and he was alone, bored and still sat on the floor watching out the large windows as rain came down heavily against them, the sky a dark color and misty, signs that there was going to be a storm coming their way. Hearing a loud knock on the door, Tommy turned to look at the hallway as it sounded out again, opening his mouth to yell that he was coming, he was greeted with no sound and it was starting to piss him off a little, he hated not being able to talk. Working himself up on to his good leg, Tommy grabbed his crutches before he slowly hobbled towards the hallway when his phone started to ring, sighing the best he could, he turned and snatched it of the unit to see that it was Sutan calling before the line cut of again and Tommy quickly sent a texxt saying that he had lost his voice so he couldnt speak on the phone.  
Getting his phone in to his pocket, he moved towards the door before pulling it open to see Sutan stood there, phone in hand just as Tommy's buzzed again and Sutan laughed.  
''Well, I guess you know im at the door now'' Sutan said as Tommy grinned and nodded, ''just on the way home and I thought I would pop in to see how you were'' Sutan told him as he smiled and nodded a little before moving for Sutan's hug.

Pulling away from the hug, Tommy nodded towards the lounge as Sutan slipped his jacket and shoes off and started to follow before helping Tommy to sit on the couch and he slipped in next to him, ankle resting over Sutan's lap as he bit his lip a little.  
''I see Isaac and Ashley has been around today'' He commented as he looked over the cast and Tommy grinned and nodded slightly before he moved and screwed his face up a little in pain as he jollted his ankle. ''Oh honey, do you want me to get your pain medication for you?'' Sutan asked and Tommy nodded before he pulled his phone out and held a hand out to Sutan to wait as hq quickly typed out on the notepad app which he had on his Iphone.

'In the cupboard above the coffee maker'

Showing it to Sutan who nodded and carefully got up again, Tommy sighed and twisted the top half of his body and grabbed the tv controller before he switched it on and flipped through stations until he found an old black and white movie and left it playing as Sutan came back in with a small bottle of pills and a glass of water, smiling thankfully at him, Tommy took both from him and shook a few painkillers out on to his hand before throwing them back his throat and swallowed them down with some water before he sat back again, phone in hand as he typed and handed it to Sutan.

'Thanks, so how has your day been?'

''Dont swat it darling, you know I would do amnythung for you''Sutan smiled out to him as he took the glass and put it on the coffee table before sittig back down again and carefully moved Tommy's leg back over his lap again, a cushion resting under, given it a little more suport. ''Hetic, that is all I can say to explain my day'' Sutan laighed as Tommy smiled, he liked hearing about his friends day's, even if it did mean that they had to do all the tlking because he couldnt. ''As you know, im due to go in to the studio soon to start plotting ideas about the music video so when it comes to it, there wont. Be a lot to do, I had call's from other places because they needed an makeup artist and for some hell on high earth, no one else was avalible apart from me, so it's been running here and there all day, im exhusted'' He laughed softly as Tommy moved and patted his arm before going back to his phonew again.

'I feel for you, im going crazy not being able to do anything for myself :( '

Shoing it to Sutan, he cracked up in laughter before looking at Tommy sweetly.  
''You will be back to normal bevfore you know it Tommy and then im sure you will be able to annoy everyone again'' Sutan winked as Tommy grinned a little, eyes darting down as fingers moved over his phons screen.

'Thats true, writing fuck you doesnt have the same effect as saying it to someone.'

''Oh Tommy, anyway shouldn't Adam be home today?' Sutan asked as Tommy shrugged a little,

'Was...forgot he had interviews but I didnt think it would take him so long, hee said he would bring dinner home and im hungry.'

'''He's probably still with Lane or on his way home now, I wouldnt worry about it, but things are good between you arent thery?'' Sutan asked and Tommy nodded with a soft smile which had Sutan rubbing his leg softly, ''That's good to hear then because I wouldnt want to be kicking either of yhour asses because you cant make something work out which should've started from the very first moment you both met.'' He smirked out to Tommy who in turn couldnt help but blush slightly as he turned and grabbed his pen and notebook of the floor. ''Im sure the sex is pretty amazing too, right?'' Sutan asked and Tommy stared at him wide eyed as the sound of the front door being opened and themn the rain hitting the ground outside rfan out. Scribbling Quickly, tommy held the pad up so they could see what was written when they walked in.

Walkingb in to the lounge, Adam read the pad and let a low laugh out as he walked and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his boyfriends head.  
''Im sure that you dont need saving and im pretty sure that Sutan isnt killing you baby'' Adam told him, his eyes taking in Tommy's flushed cheeks before looking over at Sutan who was grinning.

'But he is asking about our sex life'

''What about it, the sex is great'' Adam winked at Tommy who had turned even more red before he shook his head and threw the pad over his head and then buried his face in to the back of the couch as Adam and Sutan laughed. ''Anyway, I have dinner, stopped off at your favorite taco place'' Adam told Tommy who quickly looked up with a smile.

 

By the time they had finished dinner and Sutan had left, Adam had made sure that Tommy had been sitting in the arm chair resting while he quickly cleaned everything up before they both went up to bed.  
''You know, I love it when I get to look after you, just like you looked after me when I got the cold because I never listened to you when we had that snow'' Adam chuckled as he laid down in bed beside Tommy, who had a smile on his face as he nodded. ''I love you Tommy'' Adam whispered before he felt Tommy's hand move up on to his neck and pull him forward for a soft kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

‘’I don’t care Tommy, you are meant to be resting up, we can miss a practice or two’’ Adam told his boyfriend who rolled his eyes and threw his car keys across the room to him, shaking his head slightly, Adam placed them down again before walking over to Tommy, ‘’Baby please just let me look after you okay, you looked after me when I was sick a few months ago so let me look after you while your sick’’ He said softly, hands cupping Tommy’s jaw softly before he sighed and shrugged.  
‘’Fine’’ Tommy croaked out, his voice low and rough from where he was starting to get it back.   
‘’Thank you’’ Adam told him before pressing a soft kiss to Tommy’s temple.

Turning, Tommy looked out the windows at the rain coming down again and he sighed, ‘’Adam’’ He called out lowly before he turned and walked back over with a blanket and smiled softly at Tommy,  
‘’Yeah baby?’’ He asked as he tucked the blanket in around him, carefully not to knock his ankle which was resting up on the coffee table.   
‘’Love you’’ He told him and Adam grinned before slipping under the blanket on the couch and wrapped his arms around him slightly as he turned, blue eyes watching the small elfish man as he rested back against his chest.  
‘’I love you too Tommy’’ He told him which was greeted with a slight shift before Tommy was leaning in to Adam’s chest fully, almost laid on him if it wasn’t for his ankle. ‘’Everything will be back to normal soon, I promise’’ Adam whispered to him as he kissed the blonde’s head and threaded his fingers through his on their laps.   
‘’Hope so’’ Tommy croaked again.

.o0o.

‘’How are you feeling baby’’ Adam asked softly as he ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair as he stirred slightly and raised his head from Adam’s chest where he had falling asleep as they watched true blood together, the end credits rolling up on yet another episode.  
‘’Tired, like death’’ Tommy groaned out a little, his throat sore and hurting a lot.   
‘’Aww baby, you stay here and I will go get you some tea and honey’’ Adam told him before kissing the top of his boyfriends head before he moved and allowed Adam to get up.

Walking in to the kitchen, Adam turned the kettle on before he picked a cup out of the cupboard and filled it with honey and added a small amount of milk before some tea again and filled it with hot water once the kettle had boiled. Stirring it slightly, Adam let a deep breath out before he put the spoon down and picked the hot drink up and walked back in to the lounge where Tommy was curled up under the blanket still the best he could with his leg on the table.  
‘’Here baby, it should help with your throat’’ Adam told him softly as he settled down next to him again and wrapped his arms back around the smaller man once he had taken the cup from him.  
‘’Thanks’’ Tommy whispered softly as he buried himself back against his boyfriend’s side, hands being warmed up by the cup while he turned his eyes back to the TV as Adam started another episode of true blood for them to watch. As they sat there, Adam couldn’t help but watch the blonde beside him, still couldn’t believe how he ended up with his pretty little guitar player after so many years of pining for him, but Adam knew that he wouldn’t want to change any of it, he loved Tommy to death and back and he would make sure that he was always looked after.   
‘’Sutan called while you were sleeping’’ Adam said softly as he ran is fingers through his hair softly and Tommy tilted his head back in to the touch slightly,  
‘’Mhm’’ Tommy mumbled out before smiling a little,  
‘’Sends his love and hopes you feel a lot better soon’’ He told him before leaning down and pressed a soft kiss to Tommy’s forehead with a smile before he pulled away and watched as he pulled his phone out and opened twitter up before sending a tweet to Sutan with thanks and a love you too before saying how he had his own cuddle nurse looking after him which caused Adam’s own twitter to explode when he checked it a few minutes later. ‘’you look so adorable baby’’ Adam told Tommy as he watched as he wiggled further down under the covers so only his head was in view before he grinned softly and glanced up at Adam.  
‘’What do you mean, I thought I was adorable all the time?’’ Tommy asked his voice rough still before he turned in to Adam more again.   
‘’You are’’ Adam told him with a soft laugh and threaded his fingers through his boyfriends hair with a smile.

.o0o.

A few days later, Tommy had a wide smile on his face as he walked through the studios to their rehearsing space with the help of Adam as he held doors open for his boyfriend as he hopped through with the help of the crutches which he still had.

Despite Adam’s constant worry, Tommy just felt glad to be back in the work space and was greeted with large smiles as everyone stopped what they were doing before they came over and all hugged him.  
‘’Im okay guys really’’ Tommy laughed out as he sat down on the chair which Isaac had wheeled over to him before he stole the crutches which Tommy had balanced against his good leg.   
‘’We know, but it’s just good to see you back to work again’’ Ashley laughed out as she watched Isaac mess around before turning back to smile at Tommy and then at Adam as he walked over and pressed a kiss to the top of Tommy’s head.   
‘’I had to give in to him, he was driving me insane at home’’ Adam teased out as Tommy screwed his face up in an adoring way before he tilted his head to look at his boyfriend as he shrugged out his jacket, freckles appearing on his arms.  
‘’But you love me’’ Tommy grinned out as Adam turned and smirked slightly.   
‘’Remind me why again?’’ Adam asked and Tommy scoffed slightly before he turned back to Ashley.   
‘’To the guitar’s, my fingers have missed my strings’’ He grinned out as she laughed and nodded.   
‘’You wish is my command your highness’’ She laughed before moving around and started to push the chair across the room.   
‘’Please be careful with our kitten, we don’t want him hurt any more than he is already’’ A voice spoke out and Adam turned to see Brad stood in the doorway with a smug look on his face before Tommy laughed loudly, his voice back fully and cold long gone as he glanced over.  
‘’I love you too Cheeks’’ Tommy called back as he rolled his eyes and walked over to Adam again.   
‘’So, the monster is back’’ He said which caused Adam to laugh.   
‘’Hey I heard that’’ Tommy called out as everyone turned to look at him, ‘’Now…who brought the coffee for me?’’ He asked, causing everyone to laugh again.   
‘’Glad to have you back Tommy’’ Isaac called out before walking over with a to go cup and Tommy grinned before putting the guitar down and took it from his friend.

‘’Im glad to be back’’


End file.
